


Don't go loving on nobody but me

by dragon_rider



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot Massage, M/M, Sappy, Tickling, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_rider/pseuds/dragon_rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake was pretty sure he could change Adam's mind about feet only being good for walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go loving on nobody but me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on tumblr, "they're watching tv, blake massaging adam's feet, tickling him at some point, adam tries to jerk away, they wrestle on the couch and the rest is up to you :)".
> 
> Thank you and I hope you like it!
> 
> P.S.: English isn't my first language so I apologize for the mistakes.

Blake didn’t have any kind of issue admitting he was absolutely awful and pretty much unable to keep his hands to himself for longer than—say—ten minutes, tops.

It wasn’t so much as needing touch and physical reassurance to feel less lonely or whatever maudlin crap people could come up with and it wasn’t about making it all about him either. Gosh, no.

Blake just loved people, plain and simple. People were warm and soft and usually laughed at his antics, welcoming the handsy Sasquatch that was Blake Shelton more than eagerly, even if some of them liked to pretend otherwise.

And no one put more effort in showing discomfort with his smooches and hugs as one very well-known rock star—or was it pop star now? It was hard putting labels on Adam when he just didn’t give a damn about people’s assumptions of him and what they wanted him to do and _be_ and boy, but Blake loved and admired him for it—that he was currently sharing a sofa with.

Adam was so engrossed in his basketball game it was cute, really. He didn’t even notice his fellow coach and lover—although Blake liked thinking about them as partners because alright, he was a bit maudlin sometimes and that word held a whole lot more meaning than two guys having amazing sex together while including or at least not excluding the mind-blowing sex aspect of it—taking off both his sneakers and socks, not until Blake started being really bold about the heart-warming and stimulating foot massage he wanted to give Adam.

Blake prided himself in not only being a tactile kind of guy but also about being really, _really_ good with his hands.

Adam groaned almost instantly, his dainty feet kicking in place without actually hitting him. “Oh, gross,” he complained, “Dude, no, those have been in my shoes all day, stop.”

Blake also liked—shall he say it—the hunt, so to speak. He liked a little challenge.

So far, he’d touch Adam almost everywhere and had incredible results. Adam had loved it every time.

The fact he was put off when people touched his feet didn’t concern him.

Blake was fairly confident in his ability to change his mind.

He raised his eyebrows. “And here I’ve been thinking that’s what shoes were for, silly me. How did you let your feet be in your shoes all day, Adam, how could you?”  
Adam rolled his eyes at him before turning back to the TV. “Moron,” he said but he was laughing alright, lips quirking up at the corners and all, it was only the sound that was missing and that was because Adam was too stubborn to admit that’d been funny, “I meant—and you fucking _know_ it, Shelton—that they’re sweaty and smelly and gross and you’re disgusting, man, seriously, stop touching my feet.”  
He gave Adam’s calves a gentle pat and stood up. “Well I happen to know just how to fix that.”  
“Blake, please—“ Adam groaned and pleaded too. Wow, he really did want to watch the game, “We’ll do anything you want that doesn’t involve my feet after the game, okay? I promise. Now just sit down and be quiet or go away and be quiet, whatever floats your boat.”

Blake made a zipping motion over his mouth and went away to get a basin with hot water and a couple of towels.

This was going to be fun.

***

Stealthily, he folded Adam’s jeans—a real feat, if you asked him, considering how tight those things hugged Adam’s legs, not that Blake was complaining about that—while he was too busy screeching and flailing at the screen and dipped the small towel in the water, softly dabbing Adam’s feet with it.

“I swear you are the weirdest guy I’ve ever met,” Adam swore, noticing what he was up to, “Fine, you can have my feet. Knock yourself out, you big country weirdo.”

Blake gave him a wide, happy grin and made sure to leave Adam’s feet pristine clean before thoroughly drying them with a soft towel.

***

Adam huffed once Blake got back to his previous place on the couch and adamantly positioned his feet on his lap but the country star didn’t let that discourage him and began massaging his feet—first his left, then his right—in earnest, firmly holding the bottom first and rubbing the top slowly, gradually adding more pressure on the tip of his fingers as he was getting closer to the sole and then going back to the top, gentler and oh so very softly that Adam’s feet jerked a little to get more of his touch even if he himself was still peevish about it.

“Can you roll on your stomach for me, darlin’, if it’s not too much trouble?” he drawled, pulling out the big guns right away so Adam wouldn’t refuse him.

He knew exactly what a whispered _darlin’_ did to him when it was Blake who said it, who called _him_ that while they were alone and touching, alone and _free_ to be everything they needed for each other.

“I hate you,” Adam grouched. But still, he did as he was told, grabbing one of the pillows to hug beneath his head and tilt his head towards the TV more comfortably, “I hate you so—“ Adam’s breath hitched just as Blake found a big knot on the heel of his foot. He used more force on his kneading and his cocky partner didn’t as much as cry out but it was a damn close thing as he settled on the pillow and practically melted there, letting out a loud, long sigh, “So much.”

Blake took his sweet time with the massage, shaking his head every time Adam bit back a moan so he wouldn’t know he loved what he was doing.

It was cute, really; him thinking his body language needed any help telling Blake he was so into it the game was just background noise by then.

He finished with the ankles, forgoing the toes entirely in favor of suddenly tickling Adam in payback for being such a proud little jackass.

“Son of a bitch,” Adam hissed between fits of laughter, trying to jerk away but having zero chance at making it with his legs trapped on Blake’s lap no matter how much he tried kicking his way out of it, “Blake, you fucking liar—“  
Blake guffawed, one hand still busy tickling Adam’s soles while the other kept him in place, his forearms putting just enough weight on his calves to stop him from going anywhere. “What? I’m no liar, I’ve been quiet as a tomb here, Adam, you’re the one making all the fuss.”  
“You’re in so much trouble,” Adam panted, contorting until he was able to get his hands on Blake’s arms despite still lying on his stomach.

Gosh, wasn’t he supple, Blake thought, he’d crack his spine in two if he tried that. More than a little awed, he let him go and kept on chuckling as Adam landed what Blake supposed were meant to be blows on his arms and ribs but were actually pats for him.

He stopped him when Adam tried going for his face, grabbing his wrists firmly. “C’mon, Adam, you really wanna hurt this face?”  
“Oh, I don’t know, what makes you think that?” Adam retorted, using his elbow to hit him in the temple and _ow_ , that hurt, “You keep laughing, cowboy, and I break your nose.”  
“Alright, alright,” Blake held up his hands, “I give up.”

Of course he was kidding and Adam knew it perfectly so they just kept rolling on the couch trying to wrestle out of the other’s grasp.

Most of the work on his side was made by the 5 inches he had on Adam but he wasn’t about to tell the younger man he was pretty much screwed. He’d just take it as a challenge and try harder.

In that, they were similar.

They ended up winded and tangled in each other on the couch, half of Blake’s body dangling precariously off the edge.

“C’mere, you big goof,” Adam said, pulling him over his body so he was resting comfortably on him, “You’re finishing what you started to make up for the fact you made me lose the end of the game, asshole.”  
“Aren’t you a bossy little thing?” Blake murmured, leaning down to kiss Adam intensely before crawling to the other end of the couch and sitting with Adam’s feet on his lap again, “But okay, since I’m such a nice guy I’ll do it.”

Adam snickered and rolled over, wriggling his ass more than was necessary to probably get back at him.

Blake could appreciate a little teasing though. It was more of a prize than a sentence for him and he was quiet sure Adam knew it.

He was rubbing using both his thumbs to go on opposite directions on the sole of Adam’s feet when the front man looked over his shoulder, that fond glint on both his eyes shining bright only for Blake to see and a coy smile on his pretty face.

“Love you,” Adam said softly.

This might have been about him always having his way with Adam but the country star didn’t make a habit of lying to himself.

This was about him being absolutely smitten with Adam.

That was it.

Blake’s heart soared. He smiled. “Love you too.”


End file.
